


「Diabolik Lovers x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, XReader, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots with your favorite Diabolik Lovers characters~





	1. Sadistic Love | Ayato Sakamaki x Reader {Mature}

**Warning:** sexual themes

 

    You moaned in pleasure as he captured your lips with his. Your stomach was filled with pleasure induced butterflies each time he touched you, his cold hands leaving shivers running down your body. His hands wandered every inch of you, often stopping to pleasure your most delicate spots.

  
    With his body so closely pressed to yours, it was obvious to you how much he was enjoying himself as well. Once he could no longer hold back, he pinned your hands against the bed, letting you know that the best part would soon come to be. He captured your lips once again with his in a quick kiss before slowly moving down to your neck causing more moans to escape your mouth.

  
    With a final kiss, he sunk his sharp fangs into your neck. A wave of pain flowed over you before being completely replaced by pure pleasure. It was a sadistic kind of love, one that you yearned for so desperately. One of which that brought you and him together. 

  
    After a minute of him being attached to your neck, he finally pulled away, removing his hands from yours in the process. He hovered above you with a trail of blood running down from his chin, giving you his infamously seductive grin. The both of you were breathless, completely entranced with each other. Ayato Sakamaki. The moment he laid eyes on you, you were his. 

  
    You stared up at him and with a seductive smirk of your own, you grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to you, starting once again another heated and passionate kiss. One that brought out even more sadistic love.


	2. Dracula | Laito Sakamaki x Reader

    “A vampire? Really?” your friend questioned as you walked outside your house to where she was, revealing your Halloween costume to her.

      
    “Not just any vampire- Dracula,” you said proudly with a grin, showing off your professionally made vampire fangs.

      
    “But you’ve gone as that for the past five years now.”

      
    “Hey, vampires are my favorite; especially Dracula.”

      
    “Well, you never know, you might find a hot vampire guy tonight. It is Halloween after all.”

    

      
    The two of you walked around the city, going door to door to each house you can find for trick-or-treating even at the age you both were. You both earned wary looks from adults walking with their children because of the age you were at that was considered too old to be able to partake in this fun event, but you ignored them. No matter how old you got, dressing up for Halloween and trick-or-treating will always be something you enjoyed.

      
    As the night went by, fewer and fewer kids were seen on the streets, therefore, fewer people opened up their doors, especially when they saw older people like you and your friend. Soon enough, the only people in costumes that were on the streets were you and your friend along with teenagers who went around destroying people’s decorations and pumpkins.

      
    “No one’s opening the door, we should probably head back now,” you told your friend as the big toll bell chimed, indicating that it was already midnight.

      
    “Not just yet, I want to do one thing before we call it a night,” she replied as she walked ahead of you.

      
    “What?”

      
    “You know that old, giant mansion that everyone talks about?”

      
    “The one that’s supposedly haunted?” you asked cautiously, worried about where your friend was going with this.

      
    “Yup. Let’s sneak inside tonight,” she replied, her pace only getting faster. She was heading straight towards the mansion.

      
    “Are you sure that’s a good idea? You’ve heard the rumors about that place.”

      
    “About how everyone who enters never comes out? Yeah, I’ve heard it. So what? There just silly rumors, don’t tell me you believe them. I want to go in for an hour just to prove to people it’s fake.”

      
    “Well….” you wandered off, trying to come up with another excuse not to go in. “What happens if people actually live there?”

      
    “You’re just desperate for excuses now. Have you ever seen anyone leave that mansion? There aren’t even any cars outside of it. If there were people living there, they’d have to leave at some point.”

      
    You sighed in defeat, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to come up with any more good excuses. Knowing that she won, your friend kept walking straight towards the mansion with you right behind her. She continued walking until she reached the giant doors that led into the mansion. She wrapped her hands around the handles and pushed on the doors, causing both of the giant doors to slowly open with a loud creak.

      
    She didn’t hesitate for a moment to walk inside, her heavy footsteps echoing through the empty house. You hesitantly followed, wincing at all the noise she had already made. For some reason, you still worried about people living there even if it was highly unlikely. Your heart raced as your friend explored more of the house, having the need to touch every object she laid her eyes on.

      
    “Look how old this stuff is, (Y/N),” she said, fascinated with all of the objects.

      
    “You really shouldn’t touch them….” you warned, your level of anxiety never lowering.

      
    “Oh, whatever,” she replied carelessly. She fixed her eyes on the staircase that led to the top floor. “I want to look up there.”

      
    “That really seems like a bad idea,” you said as you took a step back towards the door.

      
    “Fine, then stay there. I’ll go up by myself.”

      
    That also seemed like a bad idea to you, but you said no more knowing that your friend wouldn’t listen no matter what. As she disappeared up the stairs, you couldn’t help but let your curiosity get the better of you and wander towards the dining area. Everything there seemed clean and polished, but how could that be if no one lived there…?

      
    The sound of your friend screaming pierced the air, causing your heart to nearly jump out of your chest. You wanted so desperately to run upstairs and find her or even let out a scream yourself, but you knew both things would be an awful idea. Panicking, you ran out of the dining area and back towards the door only to find it was locked. You yanked on the handles desperately, but no matter how hard you pulled they never even budged.

      
    You slowly started walking backwards away from the door, trying to let the situation finally sink in. Out of nowhere, you felt your back bump into something that certainly wasn’t the wall. Out of fear, you spun around, having the slightest of hope that it was your unharmed friend. Who was really there caused your hope to shrivel up and die.

      
    A guy with longish red hair, emerald green eyes, and a crooked hat stood behind you, an amused, but somewhat seductive grin on his face. During any other circumstance, you would find him to be attractive which he obviously was. But at that moment, you absolutely feared him.

      
    “What’s this? You’re already trying to leave without saying one word to me? How rude,” he said calmly, his grin growing even wider when he saw the look of fear on your face. “What’s more is that you’re even trying to leave without your friend. How do you think she would feel about that?”

      
    “W-where is she?” you asked, utterly terrified of what this guy could be capable of.

      
    “Oh, don’t worry. The others are…. Taking care of her. As for you, you’re my new bitch.”

      
    “What did they do to my friend?” you asked worriedly, somehow being able to keep yourself together after hearing what he said.

      
    “I would worry about yourself if I were you,” he warned, taking a step towards you as he licked his lips. You took a step backward each time he got closer to you. He seemed to enjoy knowing how much you feared him and if possible, that only made you fear him more. “What’s with that silly costume?”

      
    “I-I like Dracula,” you stuttered. You felt your back slam against the door indicating that you were trapped. Your heart pounded in your chest as the guy got even closer to you until he was standing just inches away. He placed his hands on the door on each side of you, trapping you even further.

      
    “Dracula isn’t a real vampire. But oh, my pure and innocent, little bitch, you’re about to witness the real deal.”

      
    Without any warning, he sunk his fangs into your neck. The adrenaline that coursed through your veins blocked out any pain. You couldn’t help but wrap your arms around his neck. This was never how you imagined it to happen but finally, your fantasy came true on this fateful Halloween night.

      
    After a few minutes, he finally pulled away from your neck and gave you another one of his seductive smirks.

      
    “See? I’m better than any Dracula.”


	3. Spider Web | Yandere!Kanato Sakamaki x Reader

    It was all just a game to him whether it be your refusal to love him or your many attempts to run away. Never did he dare to think that you truly despised him. No, it was just a game. A game where he was the spider and you were the fly that got too close to his web. It was only a matter of time before you got entangled in the inescapable web. The goal of the game? To make you his.

      
    Every door that led to an exit to the mansion was locked. No matter how hard you tugged, they refused to open for you. This was the spider web. The moment you stepped foot inside the mansion was the moment you got yourself ensnared in the web. As you looked frantically around you, you knew that Kanato had to be close by. He would find you soon and then it would be game over.

      
    Loud footsteps were heard coming from your left. Although you couldn’t see the person, you knew it was him. His footsteps never sped up, they continued to go at a slow rate. Why should he bother rushing? He knew that you’d eventually be out of places to hide and that’s when he would strike.

      
    Panicking, you started running opposite of where Kanato was coming from, not even caring at the moment that your footsteps were just as loud as his. No matter how far you ran, his footsteps only got louder and louder. Even the adrenaline that was the sole reason why you lasted that long was beginning to fade from your system which was soon replaced by fatigue. Your body was so exhausted and it wouldn’t be able to support you much longer, but you couldn’t just give up now. You refused to give yourself to him so easily.

      
    Your eyes shot around your surroundings trying to find a place to hide so that you could regain your strength. When you finally spotted a closet, you became hopeful for the first time since arriving here that everything would be fine. That you could actually escape this nightmare. Moving as quickly as you could, you made your way inside the close and closed the door as quietly as you could behind you.

      
    In the distance, you could still make out the steady footsteps of Kanato. Your heart rate sped up each time his footsteps got louder to the point where you thought it would explode out of your chest. At that moment, standing still didn’t seem like your best option. Your instincts were screaming at you to bolt out of the closet and run. It took all the will you had to stay still and pray that he wouldn’t find you.

      
    “Come on out, (Y/N),” Kanato called, sounding dangerously close by. “Teddy and I are bored of this game so just come out already.”

      
    Slapping a hand over your mouth to try and conceal your heavy breathing, you closed your eyes and strained to listen to hear if he was going to walk away. Despite what you wished, his footsteps ceased and you knew he was only a few feet away from the closet.

      
    “Why aren’t you listening to me? Oh, I understand. You must really like this game. We’ll keep playing if you insist, but once I find you we’ll do whatever I want,” he told you.

      
    Your eyes suddenly grew wide in fright. If it wasn’t completely clear before, you now knew more than ever that you couldn’t stay in this place any longer. Relief washed over you when you heard his footsteps start to disperse away. It wasn’t until you could no longer hear them that you dared to peek your head out of the closet. Looking out in the direction that you heard him walking towards, you breathed a sigh of relief when you saw that he was nowhere in sight.

      
    Slowly stepping out of the closet, you turned to the opposite side from where he walked towards just to see him standing there with a smile on his face. Your heart nearly exploded from your chest when you saw him there. Shaking your head with disbelief, you started slowly walking backwards, not wanting to accept the fact that he found you.

      
    “You don’t know how to play this game, do you? You’re really bad at it,” he informed you as he continued to walk closer to you.

      
    Finally listening to your instincts, you tried to run away once again but he slammed your back into the wall before you could barely take a step. His hands pinned your wrists against the wall and he kept his face only inches away from yours.

      
    “Why are you running away? We already made a deal that we’d do whatever I want once I found you.”

      
    “Please,” you begged as tears began to roll down your cheeks. “Please just let me go.”

      
    “Why would I do that? You’re mine now and we’re going to have so much fun together.”

      
    Before you could beg him anymore, his face lowered to your neck before you felt his sharp fangs puncture through your skin. You couldn’t help but cry out from the pain as he pressed his body against yours to stop you from squirming.

      
    So this was it. The fly did everything it could to prevent its inevitable fate after getting entangled in the spider web, but it was all to no avail. After all, the more you struggle, the more entangled you’ll be.


	4. Midnight Meeting | Subaru Sakamaki x Reader

    For the past few weeks, Ayato suddenly held an interest in both yours and Subaru’s love life. Yes, perhaps it was obvious that you had a crush on the white-haired boy and perhaps it wasn’t hardest thing to realize that he had a knack for hiding emotions. Only one thing was for certain, though; Ayato had other intentions than to just hook up his half-brother with you.

          
    Other intentions or not, you didn’t care. You really needed all the help you can get in this department. It wasn’t clear to you whether or not Subaru actually liked you and you couldn’t bring yourself to ask him. Fear of rejection swirled in your mind, stopping you from even pondering the thought of asking him yourself.

      
    Without your knowledge, Ayato would talk to Subaru about you. Attempt to get him to own up his feelings about you to no avail. It wasn’t a matter that he didn’t have any feelings to own up to. He simply had rather too many feelings such like yourself. Love, lust, worry, fear. They all weighed heavily on him, more so fear than anything else.

      
    One night, something completely unexpected happened. While you were taking a shower, a note was slipped under your bedroom door. You couldn’t help but let your curiosity get the better of you as you unfolded the slip of paper. On it read:

 

_Meet me in the garden at midnight. I want to discuss something with you._

_-Subaru_

 

    Happiness soared through your body until you realized that this may not be what you actually wanted it to be. As much as you hoped he set up the meaning in order to discuss emotions, it was far more likely that it was about something completely different. Either way, you knew it would be worth it to go and find out for yourself.

      
    Waiting for the clock to strike midnight was one of the hardest things you ever had to endure. What was only an hour felt like days to you. As much as you tried to stop it, excitement and fear coiled and clashed inside your stomach. It was hard to find something to distract you from pondering on the events that would be sure to come later that night.

      
    As the clock rang, sounding off a loud chime twelve times which announced it was now midnight, you were already standing in the garden. You had your arms wrapped tightly around yourself to keep your body from shaking. Right after the clock sounded its last chime, Subaru appeared in the garden as well. He looked more well-dressed than usual and a faint blush was lingering on his face.

      
    “So,” he mumbled as he turned his head away from you, refusing to look at you. “What did you want to talk about?”

          
    Confusion quickly replaced the other emotions you were feeling. What did he mean by that? Wasn’t he the one who reached out to you to talk?

      
    “Weren’t you the one who sent me the note?” you asked.

      
    “Note?”

      
    He finally turned his head to look at you just in time to see you pull the note out of your pocket. Unfolding it once again, you showed him the contents inside and earned a look of shock from him. Slowly, he pulled out a similar looking note out of his pocket and showed it to you.

      
    You had no idea what was going on, but thankfully, you didn’t need to waste the time to figure it out. Subaru already knew the person behind this meeting.

      
    “Get your ass out here, Ayato!” he roared, his hands clenched in fists and ready to punch the nearest thing around him.

      
    Slowly, the brother crept out of the garden with his arms crossed and a smirk tugging on his lips. “Now, now. I go out of my way to set up this meeting to express your secret love for each other and this is how I’m treated?”

      
    Both yours and Subaru’s faces flamed red with embarrassment at his words.

      
    “What the hell?” you asked angrily. He was doing nothing more than spouting words from private conversations you had with him about Subaru. Is this what he called helping?

      
    “The two of you should be thanking me. I, after all, am helping my little brother get past his tsundere ways,” he teased.

      
    “I’m going to kill you!” Subaru screamed, his body trembling in anger.

      
    “Before you try to do that, keep in mind that by the two of you showing up here thinking that the other might possibly share their emotions, it proved that the two of you do share some sort of strong emotion for the other.”

      
    Subaru still looked pissed, but you pondered on what Ayato said. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, he was right. His plan, as wrong as it may be, was genius and it worked. Despite what you thought, this white-haired boy you held so many emotions for felt the same in some sort of way.

      
    Without thinking through your next actions, you ran over to Subaru and hugged him. His body tensed in yours, unable to comprehend what you were doing at first. Slowly, his hands loosened up and he wrapped his arms around you as well. Looking up at him, you noticed how shocked he looked. Shocked but happy.

      
    To your surprise, he lowered his head and placed a small kiss on your lips before pulling away. A smile appeared on your face showing that you were finally happy with the events that came to be that night.

          
    “You’re welcome, by the way,” Ayato said with a chuckle as he slinked away further into the garden.

      
    Neither you or Subaru paid him any mind, though. How could Subaru focus his half-brother’s comments? After all, all he was focussed on doing at that moment was making sure that night with you would be the most memorable experience of all.


	5. Display of Love | Laito Sakamaki x Vampire!Reader

“If only we could start over…”

 

    It was never supposed to come to this.

      
    A simple job to kill a vampire wanted for the murder of countless human girls turned into something far more complicated than you would’ve ever imagined. Laito Sakamaki, the wanted murderer, wasn’t who you expected him to be.

      
    He was as cunning as he was attractive; his undoubted beauty being the first thing that caught you off guard. Laito was lustful and utterly seductive, easily managing to leave you in a trance-like state with nothing more than a few mere words. You couldn’t understand how a cold-blooded killer such as himself could have such beauty and a personality that so easily drew you in closer to him, but he did.

      
    This wasn’t your first undercover job in order to execute a killer vampire but this was, by far, the hardest job you ever decided to take on. He spoke such sweet, enchanting words to you; words of love and even words of insatiable lust that made your whole body yearn for this murderous man.

      
    To keep yourself focused on the job, you made yourself believe that his words were nothing more than a ruse to keep you distracted from your real goal at hand. For a while, this helped you to shut out him out. You trained your brain and body to remain completely unaffected by him and at first, it worked.

      
    Until he kissed you.

      
    Every barrier you managed to put up came crashing down in a matter of seconds. Between his soft lips, the fervent kisses he left and his hands roaming every inch of your body, you were under his spell without an escape. It was an unforgettable night of passion and no matter how much you tried, you couldn’t regret it for a second. You cursed yourself countless times for so easily falling for a killer such as himself, but there was no way for you to reverse your feelings.

      
    Within even the coldest of hearts lied a person waiting to express their love.

      
    You were willing to forgive Laito for his past crimes, to your surprise. This man, who you once despised and readily awaited to escort him to his demise, now holds a special place in your heart that no other person ever had the liberty of. You knew far too well it was wrong of you to be as selfish as this, but you couldn’t help it. Everytime you even thought about plunging that silver dagger into his heart, your chest tightened and tears formed in your eyes. No, you would try to spend a peaceful eternity with him as best as you could.

      
    But then another girl went missing.

      
    You lied in your bed, gripping the silver dagger in your hands tightly as you sobbed uncontrollably. No matter what strong feelings you harbored for Laito, there was no way you could continue to allow him to murder humans. By allowing him to, their blood would stain your hands as well. As much as you loved him, there was no way he could be allowed to live any longer.

 

* * *

 

    Your hands shook furiously and tears strolled down your eyes. Laito stood only a few feet away, now completely aware of your intentions. Despite this, he didn’t seem angry or betrayed. He just stood there, seemingly without any intention to stop you.

      
    Fresh blood dripped down his lips and chin. Only a few feet away from him was the lifeless body of the most recent victim. This was all the proof you needed to ensure he was truly the culprit.

      
    “I was wondering when it would come down to this,” Laito said, his lips forming a sad smile.

      
    “Y-you knew?” you questioned, your voice wavering.

      
    “Not at first,” he admitted with a sigh, “But I happened to find that dagger in your room. That, along with your suspicious arrival to the mansion was all I needed to piece everything together.”

      
    “You knew for this long, yet you didn’t kill me first?”

      
    “I’m not sure what your true feelings for me are but mine were always genuine, even until the very end.”

      
    For the first time since you’ve met him, his voice wasn’t mocking or even seductive. It was full of true emotion; whether it be sorrow or love, you couldn’t tell. Either way, just the sound of it alone nearly made you break down then and there.

      
    “Please, Laito. It doesn’t have to end this way. Just promise me that you’ll stop killing humans and we can continue living how we have been. I don’t… I don’t want it to come down to this!”

      
    You couldn’t stop your voice from cracking with sadness. No matter what crimes he’s committed, it wouldn’t make this any easier. Your love for him was genuine in every way possible, but you couldn’t afford to let your heart guide you. You couldn’t afford for him to take any more lives.

      
    “I’m sorry, [name],” he said softly. “This is my true nature. There’s no controlling the beast lying dormant inside me.”

      
    You collapsed to your knees and the dagger clattered to the ground in front of you. Your hands were shaking so hard that you were no longer able to hold it. This all felt like one big, horrible nightmare; one that you would never be able to wake up from.

      
    Tears blurred your vision, distorting Laito’s features as he approached you. You were almost hopeful he was there to take your life before you could end his, but he didn’t. To your surprise, he placed the dagger back in your hands before gripping them tightly.

      
    “Do you love me?” he asked, catching you off guard.

      
    Looking up at him with [eye color] eyes full of tears, you nodded your head and said, “I do love you.”

      
    Slowly, he grabbed your hand that now held the dagger and raised it until the edge of the blade was pointed directly at his heart. “Then kill me,” he ordered. Your eyes grew wide, but he continued before you could argue. “Killing the person you care for most is the strongest display of love there is. If your feelings truly are sincere, end my life right now.”

      
    A small part of you was almost hoping he would’ve stopped you from killing him. Perhaps him ending your life would’ve saved you the pain of shattering your heart like this. Never would you have guessed that he would encourage you to plunge the blade into his heart, watch as the life leaves his eyes and hear the last words he would ever utter.

      
    “H-how… how do you feel about m-me?” you questioned, your words nearly incoherent through your sobs.

      
    He didn’t respond. Instead, he yanked your hand further towards him, the blade piercing his chest before you could pull away. Laito collapsed on the ground, his blood pooling out of the wound until the ground was bathed in crimson.

      
    “No!” you cried, pulling out the dagger as quickly as possible. It was too late, though. The damage was done and there was no saving him.

      
    His bloodied hand slowly reached up until it was placed on your cheek, smiling when he felt the contact of your cold skin. “I… I love you too, [name].”

      
    Those were the last words he managed to utter before his life slowly faded away. Your sobs only grew worse and your chest tightened so much you found yourself unable to breathe. Why did it have to end this way? Why couldn’t you and Laito have the happy ending you wanted so desperately?

      
    Picking up the dagger, you raised it to your own chest. There was no happy ending lying in store for you anymore. That possibility disappeared the second Laito took his last breath. If you and he weren’t destined to be together in this life, maybe in the next it could happen.

      
    Closing your eyes, you plunged the dagger into your own chest.


	6. Desire | Laito Sakamaki x Chubby!Reader {Mature}

**Warning:** sexual themes

 

It wasn’t the added weight to the bed nor his warm breath against your skin that woke you from your slumber. It was the plethora of kisses Laito left on your neck that finally stole you away from the comforting arms of sleep. Despite your grogginess, you felt your cheeks heating up upon realizing what exactly he was doing. 

“L-Laito-” you managed to say before you felt the slight stinging of his fangs piercing your neck. A small whimper escaped your lips and he covered your mouth with his cold hand, silencing every sound you made.

“Shh,” he cooed softly before licking off the remaining blood left on your neck. “I’m sorry to wake you, darling. My urge for you was just so strong.”

You quickly brushed your hair to the side, willingly exposing more of your neck for him to indulge upon. He lowered his head to your neck once again but instead of feasting on more of your blood, he merely dragged his fangs across the sensitive flesh, his moist tongue darting across the marks he left before.

“It isn’t your blood I’m desiring right now,” he whispered.

His lips traveled up your neck and towards your mouth where he swiftly enveloped you in a passionate kiss. His tongue easily slipped inside your mouth and enticed your own tongue to take part in a waltz with his. While one hand was used to cup your face, he used the other to trail down your body before slipping under your nightgown.

In seconds, he managed to pull the unnecessary garment over your head only to be flung onto the ground. Upon sight of your exposed breasts, Laito immediately went to ensure you received the utmost pleasure in return for how you were soon to make him feel.

His hand massaged your breast as his mouth went to work on your nipple, sucking and toying with it until the pink bud was standing tall. His free hand worked its way down your body, relishing in the feel of all your curves that he loved so much until it reached your pussy. As hard as you tried to withhold your moans, they came pouring out of your mouth once he started to rub your sensitive clit through the thin fabric of your panties.

“You’re such a dirty girl, aren’t you, darling?” he whispered huskily, his teeth grazing against your nipple as he looked up at your flustered face. “You’re already so wet for your master.”

You couldn’t respond; the pleasure was overwhelming your body far too much. When his fingers began to tease your entrance, you couldn’t stop yourself. Mewls of pleasure flooded out of you and your hands shot towards Laito in desperation to cling onto the red-haired man only for him to pin your hands down to the bed, his face now so close to yours that you could feel his breath hitting your skin. You whimpered, upset that his hands were no longer pleasuring your body.

“Your hands stay down,” he ordered. You nodded quickly, ready to oblige to almost anything in order for him to continue this breathtaking pleasure.

He smirked at your eagerness and pulled away before moving down your body. As difficult as it was, you somehow managed to keep your hands in place like told as you watched him slowly move down your body, going right past your breasts and towards your dripping wet pussy. 

His hands gripped your large thighs tightly. Although they weren’t a part of your body that you were happy with, he loved them. He loved dragging his fangs across the skin and listening to your muffled cries of delight as he did so. Laito loved everything about you, even the parts you despised, whether it be your thighs or stomach. To him, you would always be his beautiful baby girl.

Moving his head up, Laito stopped right under your stomach and hooked his teeth on the hem of your panties. He pulled them off of you at a painstakingly slow rate, purposely trying to drive you out of your mind in wait for what you truly wanted. The moment your panties were down all the way, he spread your lips with his fingers and attached his mouth to your already throbbing clit. 

“Ah-ah!” you cried, gripping the bed sheets tightly to prevent yourself from mistakenly disobeying his orders.

Immense pleasure flowed through your body. Laito didn’t even bother to give you a chance to recover. While his mouth continued to suck on your sensitive muscle, he began pumping two fingers inside of you without any warning. Your body immediately lifted up in an arch and a wave of incoherent curses left your lips as your body subconsciously rocked in sync with his motions to feel the most possible pleasure.

“D-daddy, yes! Yes!”

Your moans only made him even more eager. His tongue continued to quickly flick over your clit, the pressure he used growing more and more. It was so intense you were nearly breathless. The ball of warmth settled right in the bottom of your stomach was growing larger and larger; you knew it wouldn’t be much longer until you’d reach your orgasm.

You were almost there when he inserted another digit inside of you which finally made you lose control. Forgetting his clear order, you instinctively grabbed your breast in an attempt to finally bring yourself to that orgasm you longed for so much only for Laito to cease all motions. You didn’t even have time to realize what you did wrong; he was on top of you in an instant with both of your hands pinned above your head. He clicked his tongue several times, his green hues never looking away from your [eye color] ones.

“What a naughty little princess,” he hummed, his voice as seductive as ever. “You’re lucky you’ve turned me on so much or else I would’ve just left you as the flustered mess you are now as punishment.”

“I-I’m sorry, daddy. It won’t happen again, I promise-”

“Oh, I know it won’t.”

With his usual devilish smirk, he pulled off his tie and tightly bound your wrists together above your head, leaving you completely to his mercy. Not that you would have it any other way.

Your eyes never left his body as he slowly started removing his clothes in front of you, his little strip tease turning you on even more than before. You yearned to run your hands down his bare skin, but you weren’t able to get free no matter how hard you pulled against the fabric. 

Laito finally removed his boxers to reveal his already erect cock. You instinctively opened your mouth and tried to move closer to him, eager to bring him pleasure like he did for you. He chuckled at your feeble attempts, finding neverending amusement in your need for him. 

He teasingly rubbed his length against your opening, earning whimpers of desperation from you. In such short time, he managed to make you unbelievably horny and you  _ needed  _ the release soon

“Beg for it,” he ordered.

“Please,” you whimpered, straining against your bounds. “Please put your cock inside me, daddy. Please allow me to pleasure you.”

He didn’t waste time to oblige to your request. Without warning, he shoved his cock inside of you, emitting a loud gasp from you. You didn’t take long to recover from the shock of it and began to rock your hips in sync with his thrusts. 

It didn’t take him long to find your sweet spot and each thrust of his sent a shockwave of pleasure shooting through your body. It became impossibly difficult for you to keep up with his inhuman speed. That didn’t stop him, though. Laito continued to plow into you, his hands tightly gripping your breasts throughout it.

“Laito, yes, yes!” you exclaimed with each thrust, almost breathless from the feeling of pure ecstasy coursing through you.

You continued to spout more obscenities as the feeling of your much-desired orgasm grew nearer and nearer. It was obvious he was almost there as well by how sloppy his movements were getting.

“I-I’m almost-”

Laito didn’t give you time to finish your sentence. His mouth engulfed yours in a fiery kiss before giving one more hard thrust, sending the two of you over the edge. You and he laid there in silence for a few moments, trying to recover from the orgasm you both achieved. 

“Now that that’s over with,” he whispered, roughly tilting your chin up to look at him, “it’s time to punish you for disobeying my orders.”


	7. Ignorance | Yandere!Ayato Sakamaki x Reader

_ “I replay our conversation in my head all the time.” _

 

 **i.** You knew how to get what you wanted.

Upon arrival to the Sakamaki estate, you knew from the moment it was announced that you would become a sacrificial bride that you weren’t going to allow that become your fate. You weren’t going to willingly hand yourself over to six monsters that resided there. Even if their strength may overpower yours tenfold, you still had your wits and you wouldn’t let your fear of them ruin your only advantage against them.

 

 **ii.** A pretty face.

You didn’t scream nor did you push them away when they made their advances towards you. As difficult as it was, you made them believe you really wanted it. Your willingness was a surprise to them and most of the brothers found it very unattractive. It didn’t take much skill to realize that blood wasn’t what the Sakamaki brothers wanted most; it was fear.

They got off on seeing the fear in their victim’s eyes as they feasted on their blood - the thrill of the chase as they desperately tried to escape which was all for naught. As long as you maintained your submissive behavior, your pretty face to seal your escape.

 

**iii.** The sadistic one.

To your surprise, it was the brother who was most sadistic of all that refused to give up. Ayato didn’t care whether you liked it or not, he just loved the taste of your blood, loved the way you longingly spoke his name when his fangs pierced your neck or any other place of your body. It was all an act, of course, but you didn’t reveal that to him.

Ayato’s growing obsession with you was certainly problematic, but you assumed you might eventually be able to use it to your own advantage. It was only around you that he dared to let his guard down. In his eyes, you were merely nothing more than a helpless little girl ready to run to him at his every beck and call. 

In the end, you wanted it to be his ignorance which helped you escape.

 

 **iv.** His obsession.

Ayato could never get enough of you. Most days, he never allowed you to leave your room and instead, stayed with you to keep you company. The time was mostly spent with him indulging in your blood with the occasional conversation or two when he wasn’t resting. You felt sickened at the thought of telling a monster such as him about your past so instead, you fed him lies; lies that he happily ate right up.

The weeks passed by slowly with his obsession growing stronger each day. You were beginning the lose track of all the lies you told him and lacking the creativity to come up with new ones, but it wouldn’t matter much longer. In just a few more days, it would be the perfect time to go through with your plan. Once it worked, you would be free and the world would know of these blood-sucking monsters.

 

 **v.** The accusations.

He found you crying in your room that night.

“Missed me that much, eh?” he questioned, not completely sure how to go about handling this situation. Throughout all the time you’ve been there, that was the first time he witnessed you cry. It was an odd sight to behold, to say the least.

“Oh, Ayato!” you cried, jumping up from the bed and burying your face into his chest. It nearly pained you to throw all your pride away like this. “It was just so awful! While you were away, I went downstairs to make myself some food when… when…”

“What happened, [name]?” he asked, the amusement draining from his voice almost immediately. 

“Laito attacked me! E-even after I reminded him that you have already claimed me, he wouldn’t stop with his advances. Before long, the rest of your brothers joined in. I ran to my room as fast as I could, but I’m terrified to go out now…”

Ayato was nearly seething in anger. You were  _ his;  _ only he could touch you. Only he could feast on your blood. Only he could hurt you if he really wanted to. He grabbed your chin roughly in his hands, catching you by surprise.

“I’ll go deal with them now, but you’re not innocent either. You know you can only leave this room with yours truly at your side.  _ I’ll deal with your disobedience later _ .”

 

 **vi.** The escape.

You weren’t willing to stick around any longer to find out what his punishment entailed. After he left the room, you waited ten seconds before slipping out the door yourself. You moved as fast as you could down the long halls all while trying to avoid making even the slightest of sounds. You’ve managed to study every inch of this manor during the weeks you were there and knew every floor tile that would creak under pressure.

There was no one to be seen or to be heard. You had no idea where the brothers may be, but they weren’t your concern right now. As long as you could make it out the front door before they noticed your missing presence, you would be fine. You would finally be free.

Five minutes of walking felt like five hours to you. Droplets of sweat rolled down your forehead and your heart was beating so loudly, you feared one of the brothers would be able to hear it. It wasn’t until the doors were finally in sight that you began to ease up. Escape was just before you, all you had to do was run.

And so you did.

But you weren’t fast enough.

 

**vii.** The web of lies.

The doors were only feet away from you. Your fingers were almost able to brush against the handle when he appeared before you, a smirk present on your face.

“Hello, [name],” Ayato purred, his arms folded against his chest, “I’m very disappointed in you.”

Your breath hitched and your heart skipped a beat. No, this couldn’t be happening. This had to be a nightmare or at the very worst, a fear-induced hallucination. Your plan couldn’t have crumbled like this-

“I must say, your little act did have me fooled at first but in the end, you were the one who gave your plan away. You see, I always replay our conversations in my head whenever we’re apart, especially before I go to sleep. The more I piece together the things you’ve told me about yourself, the less it seems to make sense. You should really pay more attention to the lies you tell. Eventually, they’re all come catching back up to you.”

 

**viii.** Ignorance.

“A-Ayato!” you stammered, your voice higher pitch than usual. “I promise, it’s not what it looks like! Laito was chasing-”

“You better save that pretty, little voice of yours, [name]. No matter how many lies you spin, you’ll never be able to escape yours truly.”

He lunged at you, but your body was frozen in place as if it had lost all its will to live.

In the end, it was  _ your _ ignorance that damned you.


	8. Exceptions | Reiji Sakamaki x Vampire!Reader

_“I never thought love was something to be cherished until I met you.”_

Ever since your sudden and uninvited stay at the Sakamaki Mansion, the library was the only room that ever seemed to draw your attention. The sheer amount of old books was enough to draw you towards that room, let alone the man who was almost always reading in there. Upon your arrival at the mansion, Reiji was the only one who took the time to formally introduce you to both himself and everyone else. That act alone didn’t do much to form better relations with the brothers, but the thought was still appreciated in your eyes.

For the first few weeks, you managed to convince yourself that the books were the sole reason as to why you always found yourself drawn to the library for nearly every waking moment but as time went on, it was becoming more and more obvious that it was Reiji himself who intrigued you most.

He wasn’t like his brothers nor were his interests the same. While they’d be running around the mansion, causing a ruckus all in the name of curing their seemingly never-ending boredom, Reiji could always be found within the library using his time wisely to fill his mind with knowledge on all sorts of various topics. Handsome, smart, and well-mannered; there’s no wonder as to why you fell for him.

Months went by with very few words spoken between either of you, albeit words were hardly necessary when it came to you and him. The company of another who enjoyed the same hobby was enough to make Reiji appreciate all the moments spent with you, even if they were spent in near silence. Every now and again, you’d catch his eye and smile at him, causing his face to turn a slight shade of pink no matter how hard he tried to prevent it.

It took time, but ever so slowly the two of you began to grow closer and closer. Most days, you both would just curl up on the couch together and read in silence. On the rare occasions that you grew tired of the book in hand, you’d peer over at his book and read with him, unbeknownst to him. These little moments weren’t something you could’ve ever imagined doing before arriving at the Sakamaki Mansion but for whatever reason, Reiji seemed to be the only exception.

It wasn’t until the clock struck noon that you realized just how tired you actually were. For the past few hours, you and Reiji had holed yourselves in the library, yet this was far later than either of you usually stayed.

“I’ll be going now,” Reiji said, beating you to it, as he carefully closed the book in hand.

And for the first time since you and he met, you did the one thing that neither of you ever expected: you hugged him. It was a spontaneous action that felt good in the moment, but it wasn’t until his body tensed in your hold that you realized how foolish it actually was.

“I-I apologize,” you stammered, quickly backing up from him. “I don’t know what got into me-”

Before you could attempt to explain your actions any further, he stopped you. Grabbing your hand, he pulled you towards him and finally did what he’d been wanting to for weeks now. His lips locked with yours for a short, yet breathtaking kiss.

When he finally pulled away, the two of your stared at each other in utter shock for a few moments. It wasn’t long before the tension was finally broken by Reiji coughing and adjusting his already neat tie.

“It’s rather late, [name]. We should both be getting to sleep,” he said, successfully managing to maintain a calm composure.

All you could do was nod and follow him out of the library and up the stairs, your mind and body completely numb from the ecstasy of that sudden kiss. Either way, there was only one question on both of your minds: how will things play out the next day?

No matter what happened, you knew you would remain happy so long as Reiji remained in your life.


End file.
